Taken
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Summary- Ash is home resting when a call from Dawn changes everything. Now Ash is getting his and Dawn's friends together. Romance lots of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Characters in the Story

**XashXdawnX: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Summary- Ash is home resting when a call from Dawn changes everything. Now Ash is getting his and Dawn's friends together. Romance lots of romance.**

**Ash- 17, clothes black shirt, white jacket, black and white shoes, black hat with white pokeball on it, white fingerless gloves.**

**Pokemon- Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Gible**

_Pikachu Ash's starter Pokemon have had since he was 10. Charizard rescued as a Charmander when he was left by his trainer. Venusaur met as a Bulbasaur who protected a forest and wanted to travel. Blastoise met as a Squirtle who was part of the Squirtle Squad. Pidgeot caught when it was a Pidgey using poor Caterpie to battle it. Gible hunted through a cave to capture._

**Gary- 17, clothes purple shirt, black jacket, black sneakers.**

**Pokemon- Umbreon, Rapidash, Blastoise, Arcanie, Nidoking, Nidoqueen**

_Umbreon caught as an Eevee. Rapidash caught as a Ponyta on a ranch. Blastoise Gary's started Pokemon who was a Squirtle and had since he was 10. Arcaine caught when he was a Growlithe. Nidoking caught when it was a Nidoran. Nidoqueen caught when it was a Nidoran._

**Leaf- 17, clothes white undershirt, dark green shirt, black shirt with white leggings, white hat with red strap.**

**Pokemon- Venusaur, Squirtle, Eevee, Lucario, Larvitar, Froslass**

_Venusaur was Leaf's started Pokemo been with her ever since she was 10. Squirtle found hurt when it was injured by another Pokemon. Eevee caught when traveling Kanto as a beginer still. Lucario recieved a egg containing a Riolu. Larvitar found with its mother who was hurt. Froslass it evolved from a Snorunt._

**May- 16, clothes red tank, white undershirt, black tight shorts, red sneakers, white and black bandanna, red fingerless gloves.**

**Pokemon- Blaziken, Skitty, Wartortle, Munchlax, Bulbasaur, Beautifly**

_Blaziken her starter Pokemon was a Torchic who has been with her since she was 10. Skitty caught while heading to a contest. Wartortle met as a Squirtle who was a baby who was lost so she took it as her Pokemon. Munchlax caught when in Johto. Bulbasaur found injured and helped it. Beautifly caught when heading to a contest._

**Drew- 16, clothes black shirt, purple jacket, green pants, gray shoes.**

**Pokemon- Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol**

_Roselia Drew's starter Pokemon who was Budew been with him since he was 10. Masquerain caught as Surskit. Flygon found while training with his Pokemon for a contest. Absol caught the same day as Flygon._

**Misty- 18, clothes yellow tank, jean shorts, black suspenders, white shoes.**

**Pokemon- Starmie, Psyduck, Gyarados, Staryu, Corsola, Togepi**

_Starmie has been a Pokemon that she uses for gym battles for a long time. Psyduck caught one day accidently, but she loves the dumb Pokemon. Gyarados has since she was very young. Staryu has been a Pokemon she uses for her gym battles for a long time. Corsola caught when she was a young teen. Togepi was given the egg and Misty was the first thing it saw and went as her Pokemon who Misty carries._

**Tracey- 18, clothes green shirt, black shorts, sneakers.**

**Pokemon- Scyther, Marill**

**Candice- 16, clothes tan shorts, blue/green jacket, white half sleeve shirt, tan combat boots.**

**Pokemon- Sneasel, Abomasnow, Snorunt**

_Abomasnow was Candice's first Pokemon and battles in her gym. Sneasel caught one day and battles in her gym. Snorunt found injured in a blizzard adn took in and it battles in her gym._

**Zoey- 15, clothes orange jacket, red shirt, blue pants, black boots, black sunglasses.**

**Pokemon- Glameow, Misdreavus, Finneon, Leafeon, Shellos(west)**

_Glameow was Zoey's first Pokemon, found in her hometown when she was little and cared for her along with Candice. Misdreavus caught going to Hearthome City. Finneon caught before the Grand Festival. Leafeon caught as an Eevee and trained it until it evolved. Shellos found injured and helped it._

**Dawn- 15, clothes black mini skirt, pink tank top, black undershirt, black boots with pink on the bottom, pink beanie with a black pokeball on it.**

**Pokemon- Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Cyndaquil**

_Piplup Dawn's starter Pokemon who she helped out of a Ariados's web. Buneary caught after seeing traveling to go to a contest. Pachirisu wanted it then released it then caught it again. Mamoswine got as a Swinub from the Pokemon Mansion Owener. Togekiss was given ti Dawn by a Princess. Cyndaquil won it's egg in a festival._

**May have some more characters. If so they will be announced...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Snatch

**XashXdawnX: I don't own Pokemon. Time for the first chapter of Taken!**

Ash's POV

I was in my living room sitting watching the TV. I was watching a Sinnoh contest seeing who all was in it.

"Please welcome our next entry Dawn Berlitz!" Marian exclaimed.

Dawn ran out onto the stage. Dawn was wearing a dark pink dress that had a few black ribbons running down the arms. The dress was a light pink on the middle. The dress came a little above her knees. She had on white shoes and a black chocker. Her hair was loose.

"Cyndaquil spotlight!" Dawn cried spinning and throwing her Pokeball.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried surrounded by bubbles.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen!"

Smoke covered the feild.

"Now use swift!"

Stars came from the smoke clearing the smoke.

"It's time to finish this up with eruption!"

Dawn curtsied while Cyndaquil had a ring of fire surrounding her.

"Now a word from our judges." Marian said.

"That was a good performance. Even though Cyndaquil was hidden it wasn't for long." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes remarkable." Mr. Suziko said.

"It was a lovely performance. Cyndaquil looked like it was having a ball." Nurse Joy said.

Dawn walked backstage.

"Now entry..."

The contest continued for a little while longer.

"Now to show the ten who will be moving on." Marian said.

Person, person, Kenny I think, Dawn, person, person, Zoey, person, Ursula, person.

"Our first battle will be Dawn vs Ursula!" Marian cried.

Dawn walked out looking a little happy and mad. Ursula walked out smirking. Ursula wore a dark green dress that had long sleeves. She wore black heels and her hair was in its usual way with black and green ribbons.

"Drapion stage!" Ursula cried.

"Drapion!" Drapion cried surrounded by fire.

"Togekiss spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Togeee!" Togekiss cried surrounded by hearts.

"Aura sphere Togekiss!"

"Drapion posion sting!"

Togess kiss hit an aura sphere at Drapion who got hit, while it fired its posion sting. The poison sting went sideways.

"Togekiss air slash!"

"Drapion pin missle!"

Togekiss's air slash hit Drapion while the pin missle was coming. The pin missle scraped Togekiss.

"We're now down to the final minute!" Marian exclaimed.

"Togekiss lets finish this off with multy aura spheres!"

Drapion was hit by multiple aura spheres. It was KO which made the judges put X's on their screens.

"Drapion is unable to battle! Dawn and Togekiss will move on." Marian said.

The contest continued with Dawn passing every battle. It was now the final battle going on which was Dawn vs some guy named Tyler.

"Togekiss aura sphere!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Snorunt use ice beam!" Tyler cried.

Togekiss was able to avoid the ice beam.

"Togekiss go up!"

"Snorunt use ice beam and spin!"

Togekiss flew up while Snorunt started spinning.

"Now Togekiss!"

Aura sphere's started coming from the air. They smashed the ice twister thing that was forming knocking Tyler's points down.

"Snorunt stop!"

Snorunt stopped and with that it got a aura sphere to the head and was KO.

"Dawn and Togekiss are the winners!" Marian cried.

Dawn recived a ribbon that was red from Mr. Contesta.

_(Dawn sure looked different from the ten, eleven, and twelve year old that I traveled with. Her and Ursula still are enimes. She did good in the contest, but didn't look the same unless it's just me.) _I thought.

My mom came into the room and looked at the TV and saw what I was watching.

"Who was in this contest?" she asked.

"Dawn." I answered looking at a wall and not my mom.

My mom laughed a little and walked into the kitchen.

Dawn's POV

I walked out from the contest hall and went towards the Pokemon Center. I walked to the phone and called my friend Ash who was also my teacher who helped me and my secret crush.

"Hello?" Ash's mom asked.

"Yes is Ash there?" I asked.

"Yes one moment."

A Pikachu popped up on the screen and had its paw up.

"Hello?" Ash's voice asked.

"Hey Ash!" I exclaimed.

The Pikachu went off the screen and Ash came into my view.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash cried.

"Guess what?"

"Let me guess. You won a ribbon?"

"How di- You watched it didn't you?"

"Yep. You were awesome Dawn!"

"Thanks Ash. So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing not traveling at the moment."

"You the famous Ash Ketchum is not traveling!" Dawn exclaimed raising a blue eyebrow.

"Yeah it's true. I just don't know what to do now."

"Oh."

Ash then looked towards the left and nodded.

"Well Dawn I'm sorry to cut this short, but dinner is ready." Ash said.

"No problem. Not gonna stop Ash Ketchum from eating his food." I said smiling.

Ash waved bye and I did too. The screen then went black. I went up to Nurse Joy.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need one room." I said.

She gave me a card and I walked to my room. I slung my bag on the bed and got out my sleep clothes and went to change. I then went to bed after a few minutes. I opened my eyes and looked at the closck which read 1:00 AM.

"Ugh. I can't sleep that good." I said sitting up.

I went and changed into my outfit and walked outside of the Pokemon Center. I walked around outside.

"Hello." a voice said.

I spun around to see a person dressed in black and a mask over their face. I put my hand on where my Pokeballs usually were.

_(That's right I forgot them.)_ I thought.

The preson came at me and I ran. While I was running I tripped and fell, and the person grabbed me and pulled me up.

"HELP!" I screamed.

The person covered my mouth and I couldn't scream. I looked around and saw a few more people come up to the person. The one that had ahold of me set me down.

"Tie her arms and legs up."

One of the other people came a tied me up. The person covering my mouth let go.

"HELP!" I screamed.

The other pserson who hadn't done anything put a rag to my mouth.

"Breathe." the person said.

I didn't breathe until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I had to breathe and I inhaled something.

"It will work soon. She'll be out." one said.

I was lifted and thrown into a van.

"Now before hse's out we have to make her call the target."

"Call the friend you called today!" one screamed in my face.

I pushed the buttons on the video phone with my hands shaking.

Ash's POV

I heard the phone ringing. I rolled over and placed my feet on the floor. I looked at the time which read 1:30.

"Who would be calling at this time?" I asked myself.

I stummbled downstairs and to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

Dawn's face came into view, but she looked like she was hurt.

"Dawn what's wrong!"

Dawn the fell to the floor and I heard a thud.

"If you want to ever see her again then you will get the revenge of our leader. Get help if you need to. We'll keep contact." a person in black said.

The person grabbed Dawn's hair and pulled her up.

"Say bye." the person said.

Dawn opened her eyes and tried to say bye.

"B-b-bye A-Ash." she whispered.

Her eyes closed again, and the person dropped her to the ground.

"Hey who are you!" I yelled.

"Name is, but a waste of time. Think back to all your travels. Revenge is near."

The screen then went black. I looked at the screen as if begging that this was a dream.

"Ash why are you yelling?" my mom asked.

I turned and saw her looking at me.

"Dawn called." I said.

"You yelled at her?"

"No Dawn's in trouble. She's been taken."

"What? By who A-" my mom started.

I walked paast her and went to my room and locked my door. Pikachu heard the door and looked at me.

_"Pika? (Ash?)" Pikachu asked._

"Pikachu Dawn has been taken. I gotta think. Think Ash. What the person said. Name is, but a waste of time. Think back to all your travels. Revenge is near."

_"Chuu pik? Chuu chuu pika piiii?(What are you talking about? You are making no sense. What travel?)" Pikachu asked._

"Dawn is gone. Buneary might even be gone! Our travels do you ever remember anyone saying that?"

_"Pika. Pikachu! Chuu. Pi.(Oh. Dont you say that! No Ash. Sorry.)"_

"Sorry buddy. Dang it. Well lets get some sleep adn maybe I'll remember. Night buddy."

I laid down and went to sleep well tried to anyways.

**XashXdawnX: Well Dawn is taken. What will Ash do? Will he and Pikachu figure out anything? Find out!**

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Clues

**XashXdawnX: I made an awesome cliffhanger not really thinking when I wrote it. Oops. Anyways I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time! **__Dawn went outside at one. She got taken by mystery people in black. They then called Ash and now Ash is panicing._

Ash's POV

I woke up around six and got dressed in my black shirt, white jacket, black and white shoes, black and white hat with a white pokeball on it, and white fingerless gloves.

"Time to think." I said.

Pikachu woke up and looked at me.

_"Pikachu. Pi? Piiii.(Morning. Thinking?)" Pikachu siad._

"Yep. Any ideas of what to think of?"

_"Pika chuu chaa pikaaa.(The evil groups.)" _

"The evil groups."

_(Team Rocket with Jessie and James. Team Rocket with Biff and Cassidy. Team Rocket leader umm Giovanni. Team Magma. Team Aqua. Team Galatic with Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Cyrus.) _I thought.

"Hmm what about rivals?"

_"Pikachu chuu chaa. Pi chaa chuu.(Maybe, minus Gary though. Gary met Dawn and they friends.)" Pikachu said._

"True true."

_(Paul is the meanest rival ever. Him and Dawn never liked eachother. Who else that was mean to Dawn. Her or my rivals. Ursula? No don't think so. I mean she was in the contest and I didn't see female looking person. Kenny? They're childhood friends though. I haven't seen or heard from him in... two three years? Gary is out of the picture him and Dawn seemed to have a good friendship bond.) _

"This is hard." I said.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. My mom then tried to come in my room.

"Ash unlock your door." she said.

"No." I replied.

I heard her walk off. After a few minutes I heard footsteps that weren't my moms steps. Someone knocked on my door.

"That's not gonna work." a guys voice said.

"You never know!" a girl yelled back.

I walked over to my door and looked at it. I heard a thump and then a groan.

"Why did you do that?" the guy asked.

"Cause. We have to try it. Only we know it." the girl said.

There was then two knocks on my door. One was loud and the other was soft.

_(Only two people who do that are Gary and Leaf.) _I thought.

"Open the door." they said.

"No." I said.

"Fine then."

I then heard a few steps and then they got faster. Next thing I know my door is on the floor with Gary on it.

"Yo Ashy Boy." he said getting up.

Leaf then popped her head around the door frame.

"Oops. Didn't think he would break the door that much." she said walking in.

Gary had on a purple shirt with a black jacket, black sneakers, and tanish pants on. Leaf had on dark green shirt with a white undershirt, a black skirt with white leggings, and flats and her white hat with a red stripe on it.

"Hey Ash." Leaf said.

I just looked at them and nodded.

"Ok dude what's up?" Gary asked.

"Yeah your mom just said you wouldn't come out of your room." Leaf said.

I went and placed my door back in the frame.

"Gary you remember Dawn right?" I asked.

"Shoot yeah I do. She was the girl you traveled with in Sinnoh and she loved that I was a poet. Why?"

"Last night or early this morning she was taken."

"What!"

"Yeah. The person who spoke said this: If you want to ever see her again then you will get the revenge of our leader. Get help if you need to. We'll keep contact. Then after I asked who are you the person said this: Name is, but a waste of time. Think back to all your travels. Revenge is near. I can't think of anyone who would take Dawn."

"Hmm..."

Leaf was listening and was thinking.

"Hey Ash." Leaf said.

I looked up.

"Didn't you say your Sinnoh rival umm Paul. Didn't you say he and Dawn hated eachother?" she asked.

"Yeah just like me and him. Why?"

"Well Paul could of joined up with the people who took Dawn and stuff."

"Maybe."

"Hey what about that team called Team Galatic. You, Dawn, and Brock ruined their plans." Gary said.

"True."

"Did you think you knew the voice?" Leaf and Gary asked.

"Well the voice sounded familiar, but I was worried so I can't put a name or if I knew it or not." I answered.

"Well one thing is left to do. We gather up people who will help. Then we go to where she was taken and look for clues. Or us three can go and then get help." Leaf said.

"We will go. Find anything we can. Then we will get help." I said.

I grabbed my black and white backpack and started putting in some stuff. Leaf and Gary already had their backpacks packed.

"Lets go." I said.

We walked out of my house and I called out Charizard. We all got on and headed to Sinnoh to the town Hearthome City. After three hours we got to the city. I returned Charizard adn we walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Ash." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please follow me."

We followed Nurse Joy to a room, which must of been Dawn's room.

"This was your friend Dawn's room. She never came out. I went and checked and found it empty, but with her Pokeballs and all." Nurse Joy said unlocking the door.

Nurse Joy went back to the front desk and me, Gary, and Leaf entered the room.

"Leaf check her bag. Gary look around for any entry. I'm gonna go ask to look at the video from last night and this morning." I said walking out.

Leaf's and Gary's POV

Leaf went and dumped Dawn's bag on the floor.

_(Brush, Poketech, clips, contest stuff, ribbon case, ribbon, Pokeballs.)_ Leaf thought.

"Go!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Piplup!" a Piplup cried.

"Mamoswine." a Mamoswine said.

"Bun bun!" a Buneary exclaimed.

"Pachi!" a Pachirisu cried.

"Cynda!" a Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"Toge." Togekiss said.

The six Pokemon looked around and sawn Leaf and Gary. They all looked confused.

"Your trainer Dawn is missing." Gary told them.

The Pokemon looked at him then eachother. They then started panicing.

"Way to go Gary. Find anything?" Leaf asked trying to calm the Pokemon.

"No." Gary said helping Leaf.

"Return!" Leaf cried.

The Pokemon were returned. The two teens went and sat on the bed and waited for Ash.

Ash's POV

I walked to the front desk where Nurse Joy was.

"May I looked at the video of last night and this morning?" I asked.

She nodded and lead me to a room with TV's everywhere.

"Just press this button to play, pause, foward, backward." she said walking out.

I hit the button and watched the screen.

Around one I saw a door open and Dawn walked out. She walked outside and walked around. Dawn the spun around to see someone and she put her hand where her Pokeballs should be. The person then ran at Dawn who ran away. Dawn was running and tripped, the person then pulled her up.

Dawn mouthed help. The person covered her mouth and she looked around. A few more people came into view. The one holding Dawn put her down. The person said something to one of the others. One of the others then tied up Dawn's arms and legs. The person then let go of her mouth and Dawn screamed again.

One of the others covered her mouth with something. They told her to do something and Dawn didn't, but after awhile she must of. The people talked and then threw her into a van.

"A van." I said.

I paused the video on the van and zoomed in. I looked for a tag, but there was none. I then tried to make it get the side, but it wouldn't.

"Well looks like that's all I'm getting." I said.

I wlaked out and back to the room.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No." Gary said.

"Her Pokemon." Leaf said.

I went up to Leaf who had the Pokeballs on the bed.

_(Six of them.)_ I thought.

I picked up one and tossed it.

"Mamo!" Mamoswine cried.

Mamoswine looked at me and tackled me.

"Hey Mamoswine." I said petting it.

I tossed another Pokeball.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried.

"Hi Cyndaquil." I said petting it.

I picked up two of them and tossed them.

"Togekiss!" Togekiss cried.

"Pip!" Piplup cried.

They saw me and ran/flew to me.

"Hey guys." I said petting them.

I tossed the other two.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu exclaimed.

"Bun bun!" Buneary exclaimed.

They saw me and hugged my legs and Pikachu wnet and said hi to all the Pokemon.

"So Ash did you have any luck?" Leaf asked.

"No all the people who were here last night early this morning were in black." I said.

"Maybe we can help." Gary said.

We all walked back to the video room and watched the video again.

"Stop!" Leaf cried.

I paused the video.

"The one who tied her up is a girl."

"How do you know?" Gary asked.

"Look at the hands and shoulders."

We did and sure enough it was a girl. We watched the video some more.

"Stop!" Leaf cried again.

I stopped it.

"The one who put the thing to her mouth is a girl too." she said.

Gary looked at the person.

"Sure enough. You can see the female in that one." he said.

Leaf hit his stomach.

"Also if you looked at the way the perosn is holding the cloth. You will see that the person is holding it not to rough and not to loose." Leaf said.

We continued watching the video.

"The one who grabbed Dawn is a guy." I said.

"Yep his shoulders." Gary said.

Leaf nodded in agreement. We watched the video some more and then it came to the van.

"Stop." Gary said.

He took the remote and zoomed in on the van.

Gary's POV

I zoomed in on the van.

"Ash this van loooks familiar." I said.

Ash looked at it and thought. He shrugged.

"Is it Hunter J's van?" I asked.

Ash looked at it.

"Don't know. Maybe."

Ash's POV

We watched the van until it drove away.

"Well I gu-" I started.

"Gary." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who did we meet who had two girls and one guy as a part of their team?"

Gary thought and then his eyes widened. Leaf just looked confused.

"Do you think it is them?" I asked.

"Maybe. I mean it's the only team I can think of with two girls and one guy on their team." Gary answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Leaf asked.

"If it is them..." I trailed off.

"Dawn might be in serious trouble..." Gary trailed off.

"She's the bait..."

"For you and the other one..."

"That means...he's trying to finish what was ruined."

"Do it over again."

"WHO!" Leaf yelled.

Me and Gary looked at her.

"It might be-" we started.

**Oh Cliffhanger! Think about Pokemon series. It's a team, but who? **

**Please R&R :)**

**P.S. Sorry for cliffhangers. I just want to try something new. I've had cliffhangers in stories that I really like. I just wanna try 'em out. Please don't be mad.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering and More Info

**XashXdawnX: Time for another chapter. I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time! **__Ash, Gary, and Leaf went to Hearthome City Pokemon Center. They looked for clues to see what happened to Dawn. The only clues they found were two girls one guy who took her and they put her in a van. Then Ash and Gary had a hunch of who it might be._

_**"It might be-" we started.**_

Normal POV

Leaf looked at Ash and Gary waiting for them to finish.

"Who?" she asked.

Gary put up his hand which ment wait. Leaf pouted at them.

Gary's POV

_(If it is them then Dawn is bait. If it's not then who could it be? Might as well ask Leaf these questions. See if she catches on.) _I thought.

"Leaf." I said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

Ash looked at me with a confused face.

"Do you remember when I called you from Lake Valor in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the names of the people or person?"

Leaf thought for a few minutes then shook her head. Ash and I face palmed.

"Might as well tell her." I told Ash.

Ash nodded in agreement.

Normal POV

"We think Tea-" Ash and Gary started.

***BOOM***

The three turned around to see some people and Pokemon in the lobby.

"Alright where are they?" one asked Nurse Joy.

"Who?" Nurse Joy asked looking scared.

"The three who came here today. The ones you talked to."

Nurse Joy didn't answer. Ash, Gary, and Leaf were aganist the wall listening.

"Do you think it's us?" Leaf asked.

Gary fell down anime style. Ash just looked at Leaf with a look that read 'your kidding right.'

"Ya think?" Gary asked.

"Well sorry." Leaf said.

"Your slow."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Wh-" Leaf started.

"Guys stop!" Ash yelled.

They peaked around the corner and saw Pokemon cornering other trainers. While one person was still trying to make Nurse Joy answer.

"Guys we have to get out of here. Get help." Ash said.

"We can't just leave everyone here." Leaf said.

"They are after us. We give up and no teliing what will happen." Gary said.

"Well ok then. Question...How are we getting out?" Leaf asked.

Ash and Gary were silent for a moment thinking.

"I got it!" Ash cried.

"What?" Leaf and Gary asked.

"We go and jump out a window. We land on Pidgeot. I have a few places we need to stop first."

The other two nodded and they all walked to Dawn's room where she was last. Leaf grabbed Dawn's bag and followed the other two.

"Pidgeot come on out!" Ash yelled.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot cried.

Pidgeot flew waiting. Ash got on, he held his hand out for Leaf and she got on. Gary then got on and sat.

"Pidgeot I need you to go to Snowpoint City. Think you can guide us there Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Go north Pidgeot." Gary said.

Pidgeot flew north for a long while. After at least two and a half hours they arrived in Snowpoint City.

"Land Pidgeot." Ash said.

They all got off of Pidgeot.

"Take a rest Pidgeot." Ash said returning Pidgeot.

"Where are we going?" Leaf asked.

"The gym." Ash answered.

They walked into the gym. They saw a girl wearing tan shorts, a blue/green jacket, with a white half sleeve shirt, and tan combat boots. Her hair was in two ponytails and had brown eyes. She looked up and smiled when she saw Ash.

"Hey Ash!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Candice. Long time no see." Ash replied.

"I'm Candice."

"Gary/Leaf." Gary and Leaf said.

"Candice." Ash said.

Candice looked at Ash.

"We need a group that will help us."

"With?"

"Dawn."

"What's wrong with Dawn?"

"She's been taken. We need help just in case. In Hearthome City people were looking for us three. Will you join?"

"Heck yeah! Dawn's in trouble I gotta help. When do I need to be umm where do I need to be?"

"They didn't say." Ash answered.

"Ok well when you find out just call."

Ash nodded and they walked out. Ash then walked towards a house.

"Another person?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded. He then knocked on the door. A girl with orange/red hair and dark red eyes answered the door. She wore an orange jacket, a red shirt, blue pants, black boots, with black sunglasses.

"Hey Ash." she said.

"Hey Zoey." Ash said.

"Zoey."

"Gary/Leaf."

"So what's up Ash?" Zoey asked.

"Well we need help." Ash said.

"How?"

"Dawn was taken. We need to get a team together. You in?"

"Of course. Just tell me when, where, and all."

Ash nodded and they left and Ash called out Charizard. They flew back to Pallet Town which took at least two hours. They all walked back in Ash's house and to his room.

"Ok who do you two think it is? We got disturbed last time." Leaf said plopping down on a chair.

Gary went and laid on the floor and Ash sat on his bed.

"We think it's Team Galatic." Ash and Gary said.

"Team Galatic? Huh?" Leaf said confused.

"Lake Valor. Remember I was there trying to protect Azelf." Gary said.

"Don't remember that part."

Gary just shook his head and Ash just looked at his hands.

"Anyways. What was ruined?" Leaf asked.

"Me, Dawn, and Brock along with some others helped the three lake Pokemon of Sinnoh escape and all. Now Team Galactic's boss Cyrus is mad and trying to get revenge." Ash said.

Leaf just nodded not getting any of this.

"You would have to of been in Sinnoh when it happened." Gary said.

"I gotta call some people!" Ash cried.

Leaf jumped and looked at Ash. Gary just looked at Ash. Ash bolted out of the room and to the phone.

Ash's POV

I ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pi-" I said.

"Hey Ash." a voice said.

"Hey Brocko."

"What's up?"

"Help. Need help."

"Ok? With what?"

"Dawn was taken. Me and Gary think it was Team Galatic because of their plan we ruined."

"Dawn was taken! I'll help just call me when you need me."

"Thanks Brock."

"No problem Ash."

The screen went black. I walked back up to my room. Gary was now looking at the ceiling and looked bored. Leaf was playing with something or making something.

"So who else are you gonna call?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know. I called Brock though." I said.

She just nodded. I thought back to all my travels.

_(Who else could help? Idiot! Misty, Tracey, May, Drew duh! I'll call them later.)_ I thought.

My mom walked into my room. I looked at her and Gary and Leaf did too.

"Ash you have a call." she said walking back downstairs.

Me, Gary, and Leaf all bolted out of my room and to the phone.

"Kneel down so they won't see you." I said.

Gary and Leaf did as I told them.

"Hello?" I asked.

Dawn's face came into view. Then someone else did too.

"The place to meet will be in Sinnoh. Think about it and you'll know." the person said.

I looked at Dawn who looked I couldn't describe the way she looked.

"Good luck." two other voices said in the background.

The screen then went black. I looked at Gary and Leaf. Gary had a look in his eyes that said 'I think I know'. Leaf just looked shocked.

"The place where it all happened." I said.

"I agree." Gary said.

"I gotta make a few more calls." I said.

THey nodded and went and sat down in the living room. I started making calls starting with my first girl travel partner.

**Please R&R**

**Character who is in this that I forgot.**

**Brock- 20, clothes orange shirt, brown vest, brown pants, orange sneakers.**

**Pokemon- Onix, Geodude, Mudkip, Ludicolo**

_Onix has had since he was little and uses Onix to fight in gym battles. Geodude uses in gym battles and got for a birthday. Mudkip caught in Hoenn. Ludicolo caught as a Lotad in Hoenn._


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Calls and Team Rocket

**XashXdawnX: On with the story! I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time!**_ _Ash, Gary, and Leaf all headed to Hearthome City only to find that people were at the Pokemon Center looking for them. After they got out of the Center they headed to a town to ask for help. So far the team to help is...Ash, Gary, Leaf, Brock, Candice, and Zoey. Now Ash is making calls._

Ash's POV

I started making calls starting with my first girl travel partner.

"Hello?" the girl asked.

"Hey Mist." I said.

"Ash! Oh hey!" Misty exclaimed her face coming into view.

I gave a weak smile.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Well you remember my Sinnoh travel partner?"

"Yeah the pretty blue haired girl. Why?"

"Well she's been taken and I need to get a team together to help. Will you join?"

"She was taken! Oh my Gyarados! How, who, when, why?"

I swaetdropped as Misty asked all these questions.

"Last night early this morning. We think Team Galactic for revenge. She was I guess you can say jumped."

Misty took everything in and was quiet for a few minutes. She studied my face for a few minutes.

"Of course I'll help Ash. Just call and tell me everything when you know it. I gotta go see ya." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist. Later." I said.

The screen went black.

_(One down...Three to go.) _I thought.

I dialed my friend from Johto next. The screen popped up with a picture of a Marill which read: **I'm sorry, but this person is not home or unavaliable.** The screen went black.

"Well he's not home. Time to call May and Drew who should be traveling together." I said dialing a Hoenn Pokemon Center number.

"Hello?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uhh yes is May Maple and Drew Rose there?" I asked.

"One moment."

I heard a clicking of keys then Nurse Joy picked up the phone again.

"Your in luck they just checked in a few minutes ago. I'll put you on video phone and then I'll get them. Please wait a few minutes. Thank you bye bye." Nurse Joy said hanging up.

I then had a black screen that red transferring. After a few minutes a voice rang through the phone.

"Hello?" May asked.

"Hey May." I said.

May and Drew faces came into view.

"Hey Ash!" May cried.

Drew nodded.

"Glad I was able to get to you two today."

"So what's up Ash?" Drew asked.

"May you know the girl you met at the Wallace Cup Dawn?" I asked.

"Yeah your Sinnoh companion." May answered.

"Oh so she's the girl you faced off against." Drew said.

May nodded at him.

"Why you asking about her? Is something wrong? *Gasp* Something happened didn't it!" May exclaimed.

"Yes something happened and it's not good."

Drew looked at me and May's happiness in her eyes vanished.

"What happened?" they asked.

"She was taken. I need help so I'm getting a team together to help. You two up for it?" I explained.

"Psh yeah I'm in!" May cried.

"I'll do it." Drew said.

"Thanks. I'll call when I have all the info we will need."

They nodded and waved bye then hung up.

"Ok well that's all who I can think of that could help." I muttered.

_"Pikachu pika? Pi chaa chuuu. (What about Duplica? She could help she's master at dress up so noone knows who you are.)" Pikachu said._

"Pikachu your right!" I cried.

I typed in Duplica's number.

"Hello?" Duplica asked.

"Hey Duplica." I said.

Duplic came into view and she was herself.

"Oh hi Ash."

"Hey you still master of disguises?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Cause one of my friends was taken. We might need disguises so we don't get noticed. Will you help?"

"Yeah so how many people and what do the outfits need to look like?"

"Don't know yet. I'll know before it happens. Thanks Duplica."

"Welcome Ash."

The screen went black. I got off the chair and tripped over the leg falling face first into the floor.

"Owww." I muttered.

_"Pikaaaaaaa pikaaaaa!(Hahaha that was toooo funny! Hahaha!)" Pikachu said._

"Shut it Pikachu." I said getting up.

I walked back up to my room and saw Leaf and Gary. Gary was now on my computer and Leaf was still making something.

"Hey guys. I got more people to help us." I said sitting on my bed.

"Who?" Leaf asked not looking up.

"Well so far we have...You, Gary, Candice, Zoey, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, and Duplica. I tried Tracey, but didn't get him." I answered.

Leaf looked up and out the window.

"Huh?"

She got up and ran to my window and looked out it and up at the sky.

Leaf's POV

I looked up and looked out the window. I then got up and ran to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Uhhh you guys." I said.

"What?" Ash and Gary asked.

"Come here."

They came and looked at the sky too. The sky was full of bird Pokemon flying around and looking freaked. I then saw a balloon in the middle of it.

"Look!" I cried pointing.

Ash and Gary looked and as they looked the balloon came out of the sky falling to the ground.

"It's a hot air balloon." I said.

I ran out of Ash's room and outside with the other two following. I walked up to the balloon and saw three figures.

"Ughh why do we always get knocked out of the sky?" a guy with blue hair and green eyes asked.

"Cause someone doesn't know how to fly this thing!" a Meowth exclaimed.

"I know how to thank you very much!" a girl with red hair and blue eyes cried.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried.

They looked up to see me, Ash, and Gary.

"Ahh it's the twerp and two of his friends!" they cried.

"Did you three do this to these bird Pokemon?" I asked.

"No." the girl answered.

"Who did then?" Gary asked.

"Not saying." the Meowth said.

"Answer who did this." Ash said.

"Uhh it wa-" the guy started.

"James shut it!" the girl yelled.

"Sorry Jessie." James said.

"WHO DID THIS!" I cried.

"Twerp." Meowth said to Ash.

Ash just looked down at it.

"I'm just putting in my two cents here, I can assure you Team Rocket is no part of this mess."

"Whatever."

"We're not this time!" the trio cried.

Ash just looked at them and then sighed.

"Yo what's up with you twerp?" Meowth asked Ash.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Where's the blue twerpette you were traveling with?" Jessie asked.

Ash flinched and looked towards the sky. He then looked at me and Gary with a look that read: 'should we tell them?'.

I nodded and Gary just shrugged while I turned and faced the trio.

"The girl was taken. We don't know who did it, but we got a feeling it was Team Galactic. We get bits of info from the people who took her. We're gathering people to help." I told them.

"We'll help." the trio said.

"SAY WHAT!" Ash cried.

"We hate those Team Galactic fools. We'll help you get the twerpette back then we go right back to hating eachother." Jessie said.

"How do we know if we can trust you?"

"Twerp we helped you with the three legend bird Pokemon crisis. We'll help you with this." Meowth said.

"True you three did, but still...I'll give you three an answer later on." Ash said.

With that we all walked back into his house.

Ash's POV

Once inside I closed the door and looked at Leaf and Gary.

"Should we let them help?" I asked.

"Don't know." Leaf answered.

"Ask Brock he'll know what's right." Gary said.

We all plopped down in the living room and thought.

**Please R&R**

**!Character update!**

**Duplica- 16, clothes red shirt with a black heart, blue pants, white shoes.**

**Pokemon- Ditto**

_Ditto has had since she was little._

**Jessie- 20, clothes Team Rocket uniform (the black one)**

**Pokemon- Wobbuffet, Dustox, Arbok, Seviper**

_Wobbuffet has had for a long time. Dustox caught in Hoenn as a Wurmple and it evolved later on in Sinnoh. Arbok has had since Kanto. Seviper has had for a while._

**James- 20, clothes Team Rocket uniform (the black one)**

**Pokemon- Mime Jr, Cacnea, Carnivine, Weezing**

_Mime Jr has had for a while. Cacnea caught in Sinnoh, has a habit of grabbing him. Carnivine caught in Sinnoh too, bites his head. Weezing caught a a Koffing in Kanto._

**Meowth**


	6. Chapter 6: What's Happening with Dawn

**XashXdawnX: Time for another chapter. I don't own Pokemon. **

_**!Last time!**__ Ash called some of his friends to help. Team Rocket asked to help. _

Dawn's POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a metal room. I looked around and only saw metal.

_(Where am I?)_ I thought.

A door opened and someone walked in.

"Ahh your awake."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name isn't important. Now we are about to call that Ash boy. You will talk to him today, but just so you don't try anything...one of our people will be in that room listening. You will read this and ask him these questions. Do you understand?"

"Why should I do what you want me to do? I don't do what starngers want me to do."

"Well we've met before."

"Ha yeah right. You and everyone here hide behind masks."

The person shoved a piece of paper in my hands and dragged me to the phone. That person left and the other person came in. I sat down in the chair and called Ash.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

"Hey Ash." I said.

Ash's face came into view, and when he saw me he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at the piece of paper, I then looked up at Ash.

"Ash you gotta help! I'm in a-" I started.

The person who was in the room grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I struggled and got their hand off.

"I'm in a metal room! I know you can figure out where I am! I be-" I cried before my mouth was covered.

I got their hand off of my mouth.

"Ash I know you can! I believe in you! Metal room! Ash!"

The person came up behind me.

"Dawn look out!" Ash cried.

I turned around and got wacked with a pole or stick I'm not sure though. I fell to the ground.

"Dawn!" Ash cried.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. HIs face was full of worry, so I gave him a reasuring smile. The person who talked to me before came back in, he went and sat down in the chair.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked.

"It's only so she is good. Now do you know where we will meet if I decide to come?"

"I got an idea, but I'm not telling you."

"Ahh fine then."

"Listen don't you dare hurt her again. When I find you I will make sure she's ok then I'm coming after you." Ash said.

The person hung up on Ash.

"Stupid boy." the person muttered.

I got up and looked at the person.

"Who are all of you?" I asked.

"Not telling."

I walked up to the person and tried to grab the mask, but got pushed away.

"Ugh." I said slamming into the floor.

Another person came and handcuffed my right hand to a hook on the wall, so I couldn't do anything now.

"There that should hold you." the person said.

The voice sound like a female's voice.

_(Hey I got an idea.)_ I thought.

The female turned her back and I moved my free hand to my hair. I felt around for my hair pin and took it out. I then started picking the lock. The two people turned around and saw me.

"Stop that!" the person cried.

That's when I noticed the main one talking to me and Ash was a guy. The feamle ran over and grabbed the hair pin and handcuffed my other hand to a hook too.

"Now that'll hold you." she said.

I sighed and put my head back wacking it against the wall in the process.

"Ow." I muttered.

The two people left the room and I then heard talking.

"That little brat." the girl said.

"Calm down Mers." the guy said.

_(Mers? I must heard it wrong. Think Dawn think. Mars! Team Galactic took me.) _I thought.

"Well excuse me Saturn. Where's Jupiter?"

"Why do you care? You two hate eachother."

"Cause I'm not gonna be doing her work for her!"

"Shut up Mars." a new voice said.

"No Jupiter!"

"You two shut up! The leader will be mad." Saturn said.

I then heard footsteps and they faded away.

"I gotta get lose and tell Ash this stuff." I muttered.

I tried to get my hands loose, but had not luck. I looked at the handcuffs and noticed the left one wasn't fully closed. I moved my hand and got it free.

"Yes." I muttered.

I then picked up my hair pin and got my handcuff off my right hand. I listened for footsteps, didn't hear any and walked to the phone. I dialed Ash's number.

"Pick up pick up." I said.

"Hello?"

"Ash!"

His face came into view.

"Ash Team-" I started.

I then heard footsteps. I paniced and hit the hang up button and then ran to the hooks and cuffed my hands again. Someone walked in and looked at me, then they walked to the phone.

"Hmmm..."

_(Oh no oh no oh no.)_ I thought.

That person walked out and three people came in.

"Brat." one said.

_(Mars.) _I thought.

"Little girl." another said.

_(Jupiter.) _I thought.

"Now did you call someone?" the last asked.

_(Saturn.)_ I thought.

"No. I know who you three are and I know what team you are a part of." I said.

"No you don't."

"Oh really? You are Mars." I said pointing to the one closest to the door.

"You are Jupiter." I said pointing to the next one.

"So that means your Saturn." I said to the last.

"Wow. Didn't think little brat here would figure me out." Mars said.

"How did you figure us out?" Saturn asked.

"Easy I heard your big mouth plus Mars, then Jupiter came and made Mars yell." I answered smirking.

"Well no reason for these." Jupiter said pulling off her mask.

Mars and Saturn took thier masks off too.

"You did call someone and you paniced and hung up." Saturn said.

I just looked at them. The trio walked out of the room.

"I can't believe they were able to get me. Hopefully Ash will remember metal room and what I mean when I say metal room." I muttered.

I then fell asleep.

**Please R&R**

**Will Ash get what Dawn was saying?**

**P.S. Sorry the chapter was so short.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Team Who Took

**XashXdawnX: Time for another chapter.**

_**!Last time!**__ Dawn was able to talk to Ash and gave him clues. Dawn also found out who took her and she was right with her guess._

Ash's POV

Ever since Dawn called and told me all of the things, I've been going over them again and again.

_(Ash you gotta help! I'm in a-. I'm in a metal room! I know you can figure out where I am! I be-. Ash I know you can! I believe in you! Metal room! Ash! Ash Team-) _I thought.

This thought has been going through my head ever since the call.

"Metal room. Metal room." I muttered.

_(Think of Sinnoh cause it's in Sinnoh.)_ I thought.

**Flashbacks**

_*I was a thirteen year old, along with a eleven year old Dawn and a fifteen year old Brock. We were transported from Cynthia's jeep. The three of them were now in a metal room._

_"Where are we?" Dawn asked._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"Well it's a metal room." Brock said._

_Four people walked in._

_"Team Galactic!" *_

I came back to reality and ran downstairs and out of my door. I ran towards the Pokemon Lab as fast as I could.

"I can't believe it." I muttered.

I arrived at the lab and walked in to see Tracey.

"Hey Ash." he said.

"Hey Tracey. Oh yeah would y-"

"Yeah I'll help. Gary told me by the way."

"Thanks Tracey. Where is Gary?"

"He's outside."

I nodded and was now in one of the many fields owned by Professor Oak.

"Gary." I called.

I then heard someone talking or yelling.

"Pichu get back here!" a voice cried.

I looked towards where the voice came from and I saw a Pichu running from Gary. I kneeled down and the Pichu came to me and I picked it up.

"Yo Ashy Boy thanks." Gary said.

"No problem. Hey I figured something out." I said giving Gary the Pichu.

"What?"

"Well I know where Dawn is and who took her."

"Who? Where?"

"Team Galactic and she's at the base probally."

"I don't believe it."

"Same here. What gets me though is their leader Cyrus jumped into the new world. So who could be the leader?"

"Hmm..."

We walked back to lab after catching Pichu once again.

"Gary does Pichu not like you or something?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well maybe I do." Gary answered.

"Huh?"

"Well I was walking and it darted in front of me and I tripped over it. So it might be mad about that or it's just playing."

I nodded and walked back into the lab and Gary followed. We then heard a crash and a thud.

"Uhh..." I said.

Gary got up and ran to where the sound came from and I followed. Gary stopped and looked at the person who was in front of him which was Leaf.

"Umm I tripped." Leaf said getting up and dusting herself off.

"On what Pesky Girl?" Gary asked.

_(Why did you call her Pesky Girl?)_ I thought.

Leaf glared at Gary.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Pesky Girl." Gary said smirking.

"Don't you dare call me Pesky Girl Gary Oak!"

Gary just smirked while Leaf calmed down.

"Oh Leaf I got news." I said.

She looked up at me.

"I know who took Dawn and where she is."

"Alright!"

_(Oh I gotta call two more people!)_ I thought.

"Later you two." I said bolting out the door.

I ran to my house and went to the phone.

"Sinnoh League please." I said.

"One moment." a voice said.

"Hello?" a new voice said.

"Yes I need to speak to the champion." I said.

"Who is this?"

"Ash."

I heard the phone being set down. After a few minutes a face came on the screen.

"Hello again Ash."

"Hey Cynthia."

"What's up?"

"Dawn was taken by Team Galactic. Will you help us get her back?"

"Yes of course. Just tell me when, where, and all. I have to go I have a challenger."

I nodded as the screen went black. I then typed in another number and a face popped on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maylene."

"Oh hi Ash."

"Listen I need help from anyone who is willing to help."

"With what?"

"Dawn. She was taken by Team Galactic."

"I'll help. Just call when you have the details. Uhh I got a challenger later."

"Later."

The screen went black and I walked up to my room.

Dawn's POV

I woke up and looked around the room.

_(Nothing has changed. Still boring room and dumb people.)_ I thought.

The door opened and Mars walked in. She walked over to my and unhooked me from the wall.

"Purugly come on out!" Mars exclaimed.

"Pur." Purugly said.

It got behind me and Mars got in front of me.

"Follow me and don't try to run." she said.

I followed her into a room that was so familiar.

"I brought her like you asked." Mars said.

"Good good. Saturn get out here!" a voice said.

Saturn walked in holding a metal box.

"Open the box and show her what's inside there." the voice said.

Saturn opened the box and walked up to me so I could see what was inside.

"How did yall get those?" I asked.

"Easy we stole them again."

"How Cyrus is gone. Who's the leader then?"

A chair turned around to reveal that little short creepy old guy with gray hair and glasses.

"I thought you were the little smart dude."

"I was until Cyrus left. Now I'm Commander Charon."

I looked at the box again and couldn't believe they had stolen those again.

_(What are they planning to do this time?)_ I thought.

Mars grabbed ahold of me and took me back to the room. Once again I was hooked to the wall and left aall alone.

_(How did they get those again? What are they gonna do? Please Ash hurry and get here no telling hwat they are gonna do.) _I thought.

**Please R&R**

**What does T.G. have? Here's a hint if you have or do watch the last few episodes that T.G. are in you might know. :)**

**!Character Update!**

**Cynthia- 19, clothes the outfit she wears in the anime. **

**Pokemon- Garchomp, Milotic, Spiritomb, Lucario**

_Garchomp was her starter as a Gible. Milotic caught as a Feebas and trained it. Spiritomb found the old keystone and put it in the rock so Spiritomb was summoned. Lucario found an egg that held Riolu and it evolved. _

**Maylene- 16, clothes what she wears in the anime.**

**Pokemon- Lucario, Machoke, Meditite**

_Lucario was her first Pokemon who was a Riolu. Machoke had as a Machop and it evolved. Meditite found one day hurt and helped it and took it in._

**Saturn- 20, clothes uniform he wears in the anime.**

**Pokemon- Bronzor, Toxicroak**

_Bronzor caught in ruins while on a mission. Toxicroak was his first Pokemon._

**Mars- 20, clothes uniform she wears in the anime.**

**Pokemon- Purugly, Bronzor**

_Purugly her most faithful Pokemon and her first one too. Bronzor caught on a mission who has a psychic that's very strong._

**Jupiter- 20, clothes uniform she wears in the anime.**

**Pokemon- Skuntank, Zubat**

_Skuntank first Pokemon and is mainly the Pokemon who battles. Zubat caught while on a mission and doesn't use it much._


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

**XashXdawnX: Well time for another chapter.**

**Ash: XashXdawnX does not own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time!**__ Ash figured out who had taken Dawn. The rescue team is now much bigger. With Dawn... Dawn has found out who the new leader of T.G. is and they have stolen something again._

Ash's POV

I woke up hearing the phone ringing. I got up out of my bed grumbling as I did so and walked downstairs. I answered the phone to see Dawn.

"Ash..." Dawn trailed off.

"Dawn what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Dawn got up and was pulled away and Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars were now standing in front of the screen.

"Better hurry. Our plan is almost complete." Mars said.

"Yeah right. You will still need the trio, Spear Key, and the red chain." I said.

"Ahh, but we still have the red chain." Saturn said.

"Good luck." Jupiter said.

The phone hung up.

"So if they have the orbs and red chain again. Uh oh. Are they trying to destroy Sinnoh again?" I muttered.

I then heard Pokemon cries.

"What the?" I asked getting up and running to the closet window.

When I looked outside I saw Pokemon acting strange. The friendly peaceful Pokemon were now acting mean and aggresive. I saw some townpeople run out of their homes being chased by a wild Pokemon.

"Uh oh."

I ran outside and saw Gary and Leaf from the corner of my eyes.

"Guys!" I yelled.

They turned and ran over to me.

"What's going on?" Leaf asked.

"The Pokemon are acting strange. One person's own Pokemon attacked them and wouldn't listen." Gary said.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?"

"Well when I was in Sinnoh... Team Galactic caused Pokemon steel ones to be exact to act up and not listen. You have to KO them if you want to get by if their blocking your path."

"Oh. What is causing it?" Gary asked.

"That I don't remeber." I answered scratching my head.

Gary fell down and Leaf sweatdropped, then heard someone yell.

"Milktank come back!" an older lady cried.

We saw a Milktank run and it stopped adn turned around.

"It's about to use headbutt!" Leaf cried.

Sure enough the Milktank was getting ready to use headbutt.

"Pikachu!" I screamed so he could hear.

Pikachu came running out of my house and to my side.

_"Pika? (Yeah?)"_ Pikachu asked.

"Quick attack on Milktank!" I cried.

Pikachu hit the Milktank stopping the headbutt.

"Return." the lady said.

She then turned towards us.

"Thank you."

I nodded in response. I looked around to see Pokemon running around trying to attack.

"Oh that's right. They won't feel pain if they are how the steel Pokemon were." I muttered.

I then ran to the middle of Pallet Town.

"Return your Pokemon!" I exclaimed.

All Pokemon were returned and I went back to my house with Leaf and Gary. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ash." Saturn said.

"What do you want?"

"Did you like our surprise?"

"Figured you did it. Just like you did to the steel Pokemon."

"Smart boy you remebered. You better hurry though."

The phone was hanged up.

"Gah!" I cried.

Dawn's POV

Saturn hung up the phone.

"You." he said turning and facing me.

I just looked at him.

"This plan is almost complete."

I remained silent and looked at him. A grunt came in.

"Saturn the Spear Key has been obtained." he said.

"Wonderful."

The grunt left and Saturn turned back to me.

"It's now only a bit left before it'll be completed."

He then walked out of the room.

_(Please hurry! This is not good! Oh no oh no oh no! Are they gonna do the same thing twice? I gotta get this to Ash cause they are not going to tell him until it's to late.)_ I thought.

I tried to get loose from the cuffs, but failed they were to tight.

Ash's POV

I thought of everything that's happened.

"Gary I think they are doing the same thing like they did before." I said.

"Serious?" he asked.

"I think. If so then they need the Spear Key and the trio."

"Oh no."

I paced in the living room thinking.

"We need to get there soon. Before it's to late." I announced.

"So are we leaving today or tomorrow?" Leaf asked.

"Everyone has to get here."

"Well lets start making the calls." Gary said.

I nodded and handed Gary and Leaf some numbers.

"Call these people and I'll call these." I said.

They nodded and ran to their houses to call.

Dawn's POV

I tried to get out of the cuffs again.

"It's no use." I muttered.

Just then a grunt walked into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

The grunt remained silent and looked around. They walked out, but dropped a hair pin.

"Alright."

I was able to grab it with my hand closest to the floor. I then undid my cuff that was the highest then the lowest.

"Alright now gotta call." I muttered.

I looked around and listened.

_(Coast clear.) _I thought.

I walked to the phone and dialed Ash.

"Hello?"

"Ash." I said.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah. Now listen. They obtained the Spear Key now all they need are the lake trio. Head here as soon as possible. This is getting bad." I said.

"Alright. We were on our way anyways."

I then hung up and ran back to the cuffs and fastened them again.

"Dang it." I said when I fastened the right one all the way closed.

Ash's POV

"Thank you Dawn." I muttered.

I then called up Misty, Brock, Duplica, and Cynthia.

"Hello?" they all asked.

"Head to Kanto/my house it's time." I said.

"Alright!"

I then hung up and Gary and Leaf came back in.

"All my calls are done. what about you Pesky Girl?" Gary asked smirking.

"I'm all done with the calls. Oak don't call me Pesky Girl." Leaf said getting in Gary's face.

I watched them and shook my head.

"Pesky Girl." Gary muttered.

Leaf then raised her hand.

_(Gary your about to get smacked.)_ I thought.

Leaf then swung her hand towards Gary's face, but he caught it.

"You don't wanna slap me Leafy."

I saw Leaf's face go red.

"Shut up Oak and yes I do." she said.

"Not after this you won't." Gary said.

"After wh-" Leaf started, but was cut off.

Leaf was cut off because Gary was kissing her. Leaf's face was so red and I was shocked.

"So do you still wanna slap me Leafy?" Gary asked.

"I uhh..." Leaf trailed.

I walked up to my room to leave them be.

_"Pika? (Ash?)" _Pikachu asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

_"Pi pika chu pi Pikki? (Do you like Dawn?)"_ Pikachu asked.

**Author's note: Pikki is Pikachu's name for Dawn.**

"Yeah I do Pikachu. I just want her to be ok."

Pikachu nodded his head and Gary and Leaf walked in.

"I knew it!" Gary cried.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I knew you liked Dawn."

I just looked down then thought of something.

"So do you two date now?" I asked.

My result was a blushing and Gary with a look that read 'Wow nice comeback.'

"Yeah we do." Gary said.

I just nodded and then heard a knock on my door.

"Hmm think that's Brock and Misty." I said.

"Oh Ashy Boy. Tracey is coming here tonight." Gary said.

I nodded and walked downstairs and answered the door. I was right Brock and Misty were on the steps.

"Hey." they said.

"Hey." I replied.

I let them into my house. Leaf and Gary then came down.

"I'll tell you four the plan and then explain everytime someone gets here." I said.

We all sat down.

"Ok Team Galactic has the red chain, spear key, and the orbs again. All they need now are the trio. Here's the plan. Their base is in Veilstone City- Wait!"

I got up and called Maylene.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stay at the gym. We'll meet you there and if you can tell Cynthia, Zoey, and Candice too." I said.

"Well they just heard you."

I nodded and hung up.

"Anways their base is in Veilstone City. So we sneak in with the 'uniforms' and we ruin their plans. Now Brock, myself, and Dawn might be called again. If this happens then follow with the plan. We will be where everything is going down and the rest of you will deal with the grunts. If it doesn't happen then we'll all be where everything is going down."

Everyone nodded and then the doorbell rang and Duplica was here with the uniforms. I explained the plan to her. We then all went to sleep and during the night I had to answer the door and let May and Drew in.

_(Well everyone is here except for the Sinnoh people. Now I just have to explain to May and Drew then we'll leave first thing tomorrow.)_ I thought drifting to sleep.

**Please R&R**

_**!Character update!**_

**Duplica- 16, clothes what she wears in the anime.**

**Pokemon- Ditto**

_Ditto her only Pokemon._

**Couldn't remebered if I had added her already.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

**XashXdawnX: I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time!**__ Ash told the plan to everyone and now they plan to leave._

Ash's POV

Everyone woke up at seven or eight.

"Alright here's the plan..." I started.

After I was done we all went outside to see Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Yo twerp." Meowth said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're helping even if you don't like it. We hate those fashion freaks and last time we helped."

"Fine. Just don't get caught."

"Charizard and Pidgeot I choose you!" I cried.

"Char." Charizard said.

"Pid." Pidgeot said.

"Flygon come on out." Drew said.

"FLy. FLygon!" Flygon said.

"Ditto transform into Charizard." Duplica said.

Ditto was now Charizard.

"Alright just hop on one of them." I said.

Drew and May got on Flygon. Tracey got on Pidgeot with Misty. Leaf and Gary got on Cahrizard with me. Brock and Duplica was on Ditto. The Pokemon flew towards Sinnoh and everyone was quiet. Jessie, James, and Meowth were flying in their balloon.

~Time later~

"There land their." I said pointing to the Pokemon Center.

Everyone landed and returned their Pokemon. I walked towards the gym and everyone followed me.

"Hey Ash." Maylene said.

"Hey." I said.

Once everyone was inside I explained the plan to the Sinnoh people.

"Ok." they said.

"Duplica you got the uniforms?" I asked.

"Yep here ya go." Duplica said handing everyone a uniform.

Everyone changed and then put on the wigs. Team Rocket had their uniforms already.

"Well lets go." I said.

We headed towards the base.

"Oh we should enter in groups not this big though." I said.

Dawn's POV

When I woke up I looked around.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Mesprit flashed through my mind.

"No no no." I said.

Jupiter walked in.

"So it's still has you with it's bond." she muttered.

"What did you do?"

"We caught it."

I held my head and looked at her.

Ash's POV

I entered with Gary and Leaf.

"Come on." I muttered.

I walked through a door and soon all the others were in and following. I walked up some stairs and saw Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars.

"Stop." I said.

Everyone stopped and waited. Jupiter walked into a room and after a few minutes she came back out. The three of them then walked out of the room and into another room.

"Follow me." I said.

We walked to the room where Jupiter had walked in.

"I'm going to see what's in here." I said.

I gripped the doorknob when-

"Ah!" I cried holding my head.

"Ash?"

I saw Azelf throug my mind.

"Oh no they got Azelf again." I said.

Dawn's POV

I heard footsteps outside the room. Someone then gripped the knob and then there was a scream.

"Huh?"

I waited and heard nothing, but silence.

_(Guess I was hearing things.)_ I thought.

I then got another pain through my head.

"Don't worry I'll help somehow." I muttered.

Ash's POV

Once the pain went away I opened the door. I walked in and closed the door. The room had a phone, a few tables, a computer screen, and a chair.

_(This room has nothing in it. I thought Dawn would be in this room.)_ I thought.

Pikachu was in the hall waiting. I walked to the phone and looked at the calls it had made.

Dawn's POV

A grunt walked in and looked around not seeing me. The grunt then walked to the phone and did something.

_(What is he doing?)_ I thought.

I heard something outside and the grunt looked up. The door opened and two grunts came in. One was a girl one was a guy. They walked over to the one on the phone.

"Hurry up." the new guy said.

"Move over." the girl said pushing the one at the phone.

"You do know that's a phone right?" the one that got shoved asked.

She walked over to the computer and started doing something.

Ash's POV

I was looking at the recent calls when Leaf and Gary came in.

"Hurry up." Gary said.

"Move over." Leaf said oushing me.

"You do know that's a phone right?" I asked.

Leaf then walked over to a computer and started doing something.

"Hmm password..." she muttered.

"G#66."

The computer let her in. She then did something.

"There cameras and alarms have been cut off." she announced.

"Great!" I cried.

"Good job." Gary said.

Dawn's POV

I watched what the girl did. She put in a password and then did something.

"There cameras and alarms have been cut off." she said.

"Great!" one said.

"Good job." the other said.

The first grunt then looked around again. He saw the hooks then looked down and saw me. He nudged the other two and they looked. The first grunt muttered something and walked over to me.

"Get away from me." I said.

"No." he said.

"Look get away."

"Wow your mean right now."

"Huh?"

_(This grunt is not acting right.)_ I thought.

I looked at the eyes and saw brown eyes instead of green.

_(Brown eyes...)_ I thought.

"Wwhat are you doing?" I asked.

"No need to worry Dawn." he said.

_(No need to worry Dawn...Ash?)_ I thought.

"Ash?"

The grunt looked at me and smiled.

"Ash!" I cried.

He undid the handcuffs and I got up.

"Thank you Ash!" I cried hugging him.

"Your welcome." he said hugging me back.

When I pulled back I looked at Ash's eyes and he looked back at me. He then kissed me and I kissed back.

Ash's POV

Once Dawn was out we hugged. I then found myself looking into her eyes and leaned in. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

**Author's Note- From now on it will be told in no POV.**

No POV

"Come on." Ash said.

Ash, Dawn, Fary, and Leaf all left the room to see the others.

"Dawn where ar-" Ash started.

"Ah!" Brock cried.

"Brock?"

"They got Uxie." Brock said.

"Ah!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock cried holding their heads.

"Dawn where do they stay?" Ash asked.

"The room where we were transported to." she said.

Ash nodded and they followed Dawn to the outside of the room.

"Alright everyone know the plan?" Ash asked.

"Yep." everyone said.

"Then-" Ash started.

**Oh Cliffy! **

**Please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle part 1

**XashXdawnX: I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time!**__ Dawn was rescued and they were about to enter the room when something happened, but what?_

_"Then-" Ash started._

Ash then started floating.

"What the?" he asked.

Dawn and Brock were then floating too. The three of them then vanished into thin air.

"Uhh..." everyone said.

"Well we gotta get all the grunts caught so they won't get messed with." Gary said.

Everyone nodded and they went to get the rest of the grunts.

~With Ash, Brock, and Dawn~

"Whoa!" they said traveling through a space.

The space they were traveling through was red and purpled walled and had electricity going through it.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked.

"Were being summoned again I think." Brock said.

"I think so too." Ash said.

They then landed on a floor and they looked around.

"Oh so you escaped?" Mars asked annoyed.

"Release them!" Dawn cried pointing to the lake trio.

"No they have the red chain already on them." Saturn said.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

_"Pikachu chuu. (I'm ready Ash.)" _Pikachu said.

"Crogunk we need your help too." Brock said.

"Cro." Crogunk said.

Ash gave Dawn her bag. She grabbed all her Pokeballs.

"Spotlight everyone!" she cried.

"Good idea. Go everyone!" Ash cried.

"You too." Brock said.

Now the side where Ash, Brock, and Dawn were had Pokemon surrounding them.

"Good bye." Charon said.

Charon plus the trio and Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars started walking towards the door.

"Mamoswine and Buneary! Mamoswine ice shard! Buneary ice beam!" Dawn exclaimed pointing to the doors.

The doors were now frozen.

"Yall aren't going any where." Dawn said.

"Let them go. We'll just ruin your plans again." Ash said.

"Release the Pokemon." Brock said.

"Meprit, Uxie, and Azelf attack." Charon said.

The three Pokemon started towards Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"Look the red chain." Ash muttered.

"Pikachu thunderbolt! Piplup bubblebeam! Crogunk poison sting!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock cried.

The attacks hit the red chains on the trio. A machine then placed a new red chain on them.

"It's no use. These machines will put new red chains on them everytime." Brock said.

"What do we do?" Ash and Dawn asked.

The lake trio had no control of what to do. They couldn't attack, defend, or anything without being ordered to do something.

"Go ahead and launch the red chain circles." Charon ordered.

"Sir we're inside. If we do that Dialga and Palkia might destroy the building." Saturn said.

"I said NOW!"

"Alright."

Saturn called for the grunts to come in. Grunts came in and they were smirking when they came in. They saw Ash's, Brock's, and Dawn's Pokemon out and called out their own Pokemon.

"What these are not our people. Their fakes!" Mars and Jupiter cried.

"Alright now your out numbered. Release the lake trio." Ash and Dawn said.

"No! Saturn fire the circles!" Charon exclaimed.

Saturn fired the circles. The building roof, walls, and floor were sucked up. Everyone was now standing in a space. Clouds, lighting, thunder, winds at high speeds, dangerous pieces of buildings were floting around, and so much more.

"Look what you did! Are you crazy your going to destroy the world!" Cynthia cried.

"It's all going according to plan! *Laughs*" Charon cried.

"What!" everyone even Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter cried.

"This is the plan. The plan that will be better than Cyrus's!" Charon said.

Dialga and Palkia came from the circles. They cried in pain resitsting the red chain or trying to anyways.

"Hurry break the trio's red chains!" Cynthia cried.

"Pikachu thunderbolt! Piplup bubblebeam! Crogunk poison sting!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock cried.

The attacks hit the red chains on the Lake Trio and the red chains broke.

"Az?" Azelf said looking around.

"Mes?" Mesprit said looking aorund.

"Ux." Uxie said looking.

They saw Dialga and Palkia in pain and saw there was no building anymore.

"Azelf!" Azelf cried.

"Mesprit!" Mesprit exclaimed.

"Uxie!" Uxie cried.

**What are the lake trio doing? Will everyone be able to save the world?**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle part 2

**XashXdawnX: Well this is the last chappie of Taken :'( I don't own Pokemon.**

_**!Last time! **__Ash, Dawn, adn Brock were transported into the room. Charon is going crazy by making Saturn fire the red chain circles in the room. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were able to free the lake trio, now they are doing something._

The lake trio flew over to Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Mesprit!" Mesprit cried.

"Uxie!" Uxie cried.

"Azelf!" Azelf cried.

"We have to help them." Dawn said.

Dawn looked over and saw a tunnel forming and it started bringing things to it.

"Guys!" Dawn cried pointing.

"Uh oh it's a vortex." Brock said.

"We gotta hurry." Ash said.

The vortex got stronger and Leaf started sliding towards it.

"Gary!" she cried.

Gary turned around and saw her and grabbed her hand. Almost everyone was sliding towards the vortex.

The trio made a sheild that stopped everyone.

"We gotta get Palkia and Dialga free." Dawn said.

"Agreed, but how?" Ash said.

"Piplup use whirlpool on the circle hoding Palkia!" Dawn cried.

The whirlpool hit the circle making its color and power go down a bit.

"Hey it went down. We just gotta attack the circles."

Ash and Brock nodded and the others were ready to help.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower! Mamoswine ice shard! Buneary ice beam! Togekiss air slash! Pachirisu discharge!" Dawn cried.

The attacks hit the circle that was holding Palkia and it weakened some more.

"Pikachu thunderbolt! Charizard flamethrower! Venusaur use razor leaf! Blastoise use hydro pump! Pidgeot air slash! Gible dragon rush!" Ash exclaimed.

The attacks hit the circle that was holding Palkia and it was weakened.

"Onix use rock throw. Geodude use rock blast. Ludicolo use energy ball. Mudkip use water gun." Brock said.

The attacks hit the circle freeing Palkia.

"Palkia can you help us free Dialga? Dialga isn't trying to steal your territory they caused it." Dawn explained.

Palkia nodded and use special rend while the lake trio used their move. The attacks hit the circle and Dialga was now free.

"Dialga...Palkia isn't trying to steal your territory they caused it." Dawn explained.

Dialga nodded in understandment.

"Charon your plans are ruined." Cynthia said.

"No they aren't."

Charon walked towards the vortex and it started closing.

"Stop!" Cynthia cried.

Charon turned and faced her a laughed. He walked into the vortex and it started closing. The vortex vanished and stuff started flying at everyone in different directions.

The lake trio and Dialga plus Palkia got everyone to a safe spot.

"Thank you." everyone said.

The Pokemon went back to their homes. An Officer Jenny came and took Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars again, not without Brock going all flirty.

Dawn then turned to everyone.

"Thank you all for helping Ash come help find and rescue me." she said.

"Welcome." everyone replied.

Everyone nodded and they headed towards the Pokemon Center for the night.

"So Ash are we a couple now?" Dawn asked.

"If you want to be." he said.

"Yeah I would like that."

Ash smiled and kissed Dawn. Dawn noticed that Gary and Leaf kissed.

"Gary and Leaf date?" she asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

Everyone had went to their rooms except for four of the people. Ash, Dawn, Gary, and Leaf were outside talking.

"Hey Dawn." Gary said.

"What Gary?" she asked.

"Don't go and get taken again."

"Shut up."

Dawn shoved Gary playfully.

"Seriously Dawn please don't go and get taken again." Ash muttered into her ear.

"I won't Ash I promise." Dawn said kissing him.

"I'm glad your safe Dawn even though I don't know you that much. I could tell Ash liked you so I helped. Did he tell you what he did when he foud out you were taken?" Leaf said.

"Yeah I am too. No he didn't." Dawn said giving Ash a glare.

"Don't you dare you too." Ash said to Gary and Leaf.

"Then you tell me Ash." Dawn said.

"It's embarassing."

"He-" Leaf started.

"You four get in the Pokemon Center now! It's past the closing time." Nurse Joy exclaimed.

The four got up and went to their rooms.

**Please R&R**


End file.
